One Simple Promise
by Stormless
Summary: When he entered the room she was pretty tired. Sometimes taking care of her seemed impossible... [Oneshot. Clorith]


**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to SE. Both it and Disney own the KH Universe.

* * *

She cast her green eyes over the lines though it was hard to do that as quickly as she wanted. Her eyelids became heavy and weighty so seeing every letter clearly seemed almost impossible. She blinked three times and rubbed her eyes violently. She couldn't rest, she couldn't fall asleep. Not at that moment. Not that night. She couldn't find anything significant in the library in the daytime so she took some books to the room and decided to look through them in order to find any important information only to help that brave but still young boy - Sora.

Loosing the line she had been reading before she started to run her forefinger over the page. It didn't help. She sighed feeling an unbelievable heaviness in her legs and arms. But she refused to give up. If she couldn't fight... No, she could fight but she was guarded from that... But if they didn't want her to fight she would do her best to provide them with the most precious information. She couldn't sit and watch as her friends get wounds in all those battles.

She turned the last page and sighed. The book had nothing. Absolutely nothing. It only wasted the precious time. She put it aside and rubbed her eyes again as she felt herself being overtaken by the drowse. Only two books left. The woman outstretched her hand to take one of them but suddenly she heard the door being opened. She turned to face a person that came in though she had no doubts who that was.

"Still working?" he asked in a weak voice closing the door gently.

"Yeah," she replied studying his body. The woman noticed a few fresh cuts that were bleeding and one deep gash on his right shoulder. He followed her intent gaze and turned away from her putting his broad sword in the corner so his wound became hidden from her further inspection.

"I thought you spent enough time in the library today," he said still facing the wall. She couldn't help but notice as he twitched each time he breathed in.

"Well, not enough, as you see," she replied closing her eyes tight for a moment. "How was your training?"

He hemmed loudly but said nothing sitting down on his fresh soft bed.

"I've changed your bed-clothes," she suddenly said and returned to her previous work. Though she had already given up the hope. But nevertheless something made her look at him for a brief moment. She noticed the man fingering his wound carefully in an attempt to wipe away the blood.

The woman sighed and shook her head forcing a weak smile.

"Do you need me..." she began and stopped for some reason making him look at her immediately as he was trying to make sure if he had heard her right, "...to heal your wounds, I mean?"

"No," he replied taking off his armor, "there's no need for you to waste your spirit energy."

She watched him toss his sleeveless shirt aside and frown while he was doing that.

"I actually use it to heal people," she pointed out turning away from him so he could change the clothes for his nightwear. It was a common situation for them after all. "There's no need to watch over me like that. I'm an adult woman. It's me who wants to take care of you."

Even though she couldn't see his face at that moment a sudden silence made her wonder at his reaction. But she quickly waved it off and made her best not to fall asleep right there, on the floor.

"I'm done," he said and she heard his soft blanket being moved. When the woman turned he was already covered with it. "Goodnight."

"Take a good rest. You must be tired to the bone," she said with a smile as he closed his eyes.

The woman started to gather all the books as quiet as she could sometimes casting a glance at the man to make sure she wasn't disturbing him. After a minute or so she looked at her work and moved the pile under her bed.

"Aerith," he suddenly called even though she was sure he had already fallen asleep.

"Yes?"

"Can you heal my wounds?" he asked in a subdued voice uncovering his chest a bit.

She smiled triumphantly and prayed that it was not very visible.

"Of course I can," she said creeping up to his bed and putting her hands on his bare arm. The woman closed her eyes and started to whisper a prayer that only she could know. A soft yellow light started to appear from under her hands. It spread all over his body, bringing some warmth too. At once his tensed muscled relaxed. "Here you go."  
She opened her eyes and took her hands away.

"It wasn't so hard to ask, was it?"

He was silent for a moment.

"No, it wasn't," she could swear she saw a smile on his pale face. "Thanks."

"You can ask whenever you need," she replied and stood up deciding to go to bed too.

As she was about to make a step he grabbed her hand.

"And Aerith. Promise me you won't work double tides in the library."

The woman smiled and closed her eyes before responding.

"No, Cloud, I won't."

He released her hand at once.

"That's good. Now have a rest too."

She sighed.

…  
_  
No, Cloud, I won't._  
_  
Because my promises to you are twice as much important than to anyone else._  
_  
After all, I did come back.

* * *

_

**A/n**: They live in one room because I said so. It's very simple.  
Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
